Always the tone of surprise
by RegalPrincessOfMagic
Summary: A short but sweet Mothers day oneshot between Ron and Hermione. Hermione is now six months pregnant, and even though she isn't officially a mother, Ron still thinks being a mother to be qualifies for a little bit of a surprise. WARNING- AU


Always the tone of surprise

Ron smiled to himself slightly as he imagined the reaction he would get from his wife when she saw what he had done for her. They had been married for three years now, and although he had surprised her here and then, it had been Hermione who had largely taken care of the romantic events such as Valentine's Day and Christmas. Then, they found out she was pregnant…

_Ron took Hermione's hand as they walked down Diagon Alley, having just left the twins shop after a visit to see how it was going. "Business is booming!" Fred and George had said, and it certainly showed. Even in the late, close to closing hours of the shops, The Weasley's Wizard Wheezes was still bustling with customers, ranging from five year olds and eight year olds, to first years and seventh years, and even plenty of adults. It was just such a success and so popular; Fred and George Weasley were no doubt rich, happy and content men. They were both married now too, and everything seemed perfect._

"_Fred and George probably have brilliant lives; wives, work, happiness, what else could they want?" Hermione sighed as she leaned her head on Ron's shoulder contently. At once and out of instinct, Ron wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her closer to him, "Do you think our life is perfect?"_

_Hermione giggled, "Of course I do Ron. What more could __**I **__want? I live with a brilliant and loving husband and our family in a safe and loving environment, with everyone I love, what more could I possibly want?"_

_Chuckling, Ron nodded in agreement and gently planted a kiss in Hermione's hair as they entered the Leaky Cauldron, where they would apparate back to the Burrow and join the whole family for a Sunday night dinner. But then, something struck him._

"_Hermione, by __**family**__, did you mean our parents and siblings?" He asked carefully, and rather hopefully. She couldn't be! Detaching herself from her husband, Hermione stood smilingly, her eyes shining. Ron took her hands in his and gasped, "You are, aren't you!" _

_Hermione nodded. Ron's world shook. His wife was pregnant! With his child! He was going to have a family! His voice shaking with joy and laughter, Ron whispered, "Say it. Say that you're…" _

"_Ron, I'm pregnant!"_

"_Really?!" _

"_Always the tone of surprise." Hermione giggled back._

It had been a magical moment for the both of them. Ron remembered pulling Hermione into his arms and picking her up, crashing his lips to hers and locking her in a passionate kiss, then spinning her around. He heard her laugh and squeal, and then out of happiness and pleasure, he immediately apparated them to the Burrow where they told everyone the exciting news. That had been six months ago. Now, Hermione was round and glowing with their growing child, and Ron was growing happier with every passing second. Just watching his wife grow larger with what would soon be his first child filled him with glee and cheerfulness. Anyway, today was mother's day, and even though Hermione wasn't officially a mother, she still was a mother to be, and to Ron, it's the thought that counted. He looked at the tray in front of him, laden with some pancakes that had maple syrup and strawberries (apparently those were good for pregnant women), a cup of tea and two red roses, one with a rose bud branching off the stem. Ron hoped Hermione would understand the symbolism in that. He had scattered their bedroom with red, white and pink rose petals, and surrounded their bed with balloons all saying 'happy mother's day' on them. All in all, Ron was happy with his preparations for today. To be honest, if Hermione hadn't taken to sleeping in lately, he was sure he wouldn't have been able to do this. But he had, and now, to put his plan into action.

"Hermione, morning sweetheart." Ron cooed softly as he set the tray on the bedside table and stroked his wife's forehead. Hermione yawned and then smiled in her sleep contently, making Ron sigh and begin to stroke her cheek, "Hermione, love. I have a surprise for you."

Hermione sighed too and slowly opened her eyes revealing the chocolaty brown iris' he had fallen in love with. She gently sat up, wincing slightly at the weight of her stomach, and smiled.

"Good morning Ronald." Then she caught sight of the sweet layout around her, "Aww! Ron! Oh darling it's lovely! What's the occasion?" she gasped as she hugged Ron, her round stomach pressing against his abdomen. Ron grinned as they finally let go and said, "Well, it's mother's day, and even though you're not actually a mother yet, I still thought being a mother to be was good enough for a little surprise. So yeah, happy mother's day love."

Hermione's smile turned loving and she affectionately pecked Ron on the lips. Then, Ron gestured to the tray and put it on his lap, "Here, apparently maple syrup and strawberries are good for pregnant women."

"Thank you sweetie. Oh and these are lovely!" She thanked him then gently took the roses and breathed in their heavenly scent. Inspecting the petals, she noticed something.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione gasped and she set the roses down, "You are the sweetest, most amazing person the world could've ever seen! I love you Ron!" and with that, she hugged him again and stayed like that, ignoring the tray and preferring to remain in the tight but gentle grasp of her fond husband. Chuckling softly at his own ingenuity, Ron returned Hermione's hug without hesitation and buried his face into her bushy but soft brown hair, taking in her sweet powdery scent. He loved Hermione dearly. She was beautiful, kind, clever, and his. "I love you too Hermione."

"Ron, did you do all of this just for me?" She whispered joyfully.

Ron chuckled even more and replied, "Always the tone of surprise."

_**Phew! That was actually quite fun to write! Apart from Fred and my OC, Romione is probably my favourite pairing, because they just seem perfect together. I know that in this story Hermione isn't really a mother and so shouldn't qualify for a mother's day surprise, but I reckoned that so many people would probably write about Rose and Hugo doing a surprise for her, so I decided to give this oneshot a little twist. This oneshot is probably dedicated to my friend and fellow writer, Gringotts Tallest Goblin, seeing as her OTP is Romione. Anyway, hope you like it xxx**_


End file.
